Oga's Princess
by TechnoWarrior40
Summary: His son is a demon prince and his girlfriend is the princess of witches. What could possibly go wrong.
1. Character Info

**Name: Saeko Ivanov**

**Age: 15**

**Nationality: Russian, Japanese**

**Relatives: Mother (in America), father (in America), Katsu (older sister), Usagi (kitten)**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Hair Color: Dark-brown hair (goes down to her lower back), straight with bangs. **

**Looks: Saeko has tanned skin and a curvy body. She has full red lips. I'll have a picture of her soon if I can stop messing up.**

**Relationships: **

**Tatsumi - Her boyfriend from middle school. How they met is in the story. **

**Furuichi - He's like Saeko's brother. Her wierd, perverted, creepy brother. **

**Katsu - They don't really talk much since Katsu is in the army and is barely home. **

**Beelzebub - He's very attached to both Oga and Saeko. He likes her really soft skin. **

**Abilities : Saeko is great at fighting and really strong. One of the strongest girls at Ishiyama. Only her sister knows that she is a small time witch. When she's alone she works on her powers but she keeps it a secret from everybody but her sister.**

**Bio: Saeko was born in Mascow, Russia but moved to Japan when she was 4. She met Tatsumi in Elementary school but only saw him as a friend. During Middle School her parents decided that they were going to move to America but Saeko and Katsu wanted to stay in Japan, so for unknown reasons Saeko's parents left their children behind leaving the girls to fend for themselves. When Saeko was 14 Katsu went to join the army. Luckily Katsu sends Saeko some money every month so she can take care of herself and Usagi. **


	2. My boyfriend found the demon baby

It was a the start of the new school week and once again Saeko was waking up alone with no one in the else in the house to keep her company besides her cat, Usagi. Katsu hasn't been home in awhile. She hasn't called in awhile and she was starting to get worried. Saeko hoped nothing happened to her that could be too serious.

Saeko got up from bed and freshened up in the bathroom. Usagi stood by her bowl waiting for her breakfast while Saeko was in the bathroom. Saeko stepped out of the bathroom checking herself out in the mirror. She became like her sister more and more each day. Sometimes she couldn't stand doing something her sister would do.

Saeko fed Usagi and made sure she had everything she needed for the day before leaving for the day. Right before Saeko reached the door a voice called to her from her window.

"Saeko!" A male voice called.

She prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Saeko-chan? You up there?" The voice called again.

She looked out the window and saw Furuichi standing outside her house. Even though Tatsumi was her boyfriend, Furuichi still tried flirting with her. She never told Oga because he would kill him.

"What do want perv?" Saeko asked.

"That hurts Saeko," He said holding his heart. "Come on, Oga wants us to see something."

"Fine, but if you try something I'll kick your ass."

-School-

"Where's Tatsumi? He said to meet him up here." Saeko paced back and forth. She was a really impatiant person.

"Relax he said he'd be up soon." Furuichi said. He was looking down at the school ground. "Come check it out there's a fight going down in front of the school."

"Really?" Saeko loved watching fights. "Who is it this time?" She asked.

"It looks like some bald guy and...OGA!"

"What?" Saeko rushed next to Furuichi.

There he was. Their first year at Ishiyama High and Oga is already in a fight. Not really surprising. Saeko kept looking at Tatsumi. He was cute which made her giggle a little until she noticed something on his head.

"Furuichi?" Saeko asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's that on Tatsumi's head?"

Furuichi then noticed it too.

"I'm not sure. Does it look like a baby to you?"

"Yeah, wai- what is it doing?"

"I think it's..."

"Peeing! Ha ha, on his head."

Furuichi and Saeko bursted out laughing. They were then silenced when they heard crying, Then they saw a electricity around the baby. They both saw the explosion and then got worried.

"Tatsumi!" Saeko yelled.

She tried to look through the smoke to look for him. She found him half-concious and walking into the school.

"Long, long ago in a certain place, there was a very, very handsome, cool, kind-heart, popular man. Respected by all-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Furuichi said interupting Oga.

Oga only responded with a 'huh'.

"Don't 'huh' me." Furuichi said. "Who's kind hearted and popular again?" He asked.

"Furuichi, shut up and let me continue the story." At this point Oga had Furuichi in a headlock.

Saeko sat on the bench watching her two idiots fight and argue. She and the baby were sharing a yogurt while watching the show. When she finally had enough,

"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN!" She yelled. They did as they were told. "Tatsumi, tell us how you found the baby."

"Alright, alright I'm getting to that part."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, the kind-hearted young man went to do some laundry by the river. Then from upstream, a large old man came floating down the river."

"O.k, STOP!" Furuichi interupted the story...again. Saeko was getting pretty sick of it. She and Oga was about ready to punch him square in the face.

"What now Furuichi?" Saeko asked.

"Large old men don't just come floating down the river. Your not really buying into this are you Saeko?" Furuichi looked at her but Saeko wasn't paying him any attention. She was busy tickling the unknown baby, who was loving the attention she was giving him. Furuichi looked down in disappointment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was freaking about it too." Oga said.

"Doesn't make it better." Furuichi said in a sad tone.

Oga continued on with the story. "The kind-hearted young man pulled the old man ashore all by himself and then...the old man split in two. Inside was a baby."

Now Saeko started to question the story. "An..old man...splitting open? Where have I heard that story before?"

"You actually believe this Saeko?" Furuichi yelled.

"Weirder things have happened in the world Furuichi. Aliens, ghosts, monsters. Are you really shocked that there is a man out there who can split open?" Saeko asked.

"YES! " He yelled.

Oga bopped Furuichi on the head. "Stop interupting me. The young man said 'what a cute baby.' That's when...the baby got attached."

The baby looked at Oga and jumped at him and hugged him with affection. Saeko smiled, it was kinda cute.

The four got so wrapped up in this baby situation that they didn't realize that they were being watched.


End file.
